sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Ugarit
Ugarit is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 1904 BC. Major cities include Ugarit, the capital, Sheklesh, Tuttul, Silhu, Aru, Bekani, Ma'rapa' and Suksu. The nobility in Ugarit are called the Royal Maryannu (Marianu Šarri). List of Kings of Ugarit * Ammishtamru I. 1932-1927 * 'Ibiranu I. 1927-1917 * 'Ibiranu II. 1917-1904 * Yaqarum I. 1904-1893 * Niqmaddu I. 1893-1882 * 'Arhalbu I. 1882-1874 * Yaqarum II. 1874-1863 * Ammishtamru II. 1863-1849 * Niqmepa I. 1849-1839 * 'Ibiranu III. 1839-1829 * 'Ammurapi I. 1829-1814 * 'Arhalbu II. 1814-1805 * Niqmepa II. 1805-1797 * 'Ammurapi II. 1797-1782 * Ammishtamru III. 1782-1769 * 'Arhalbu III. 1769-1752 * Niqmepa III. 1752-1738 * 'Ammurapi III. 1738-1721 * Niqmepa IV. 1721-1703 * Yaqarum III. 1703-1691 * Ammishtamru IV. 1691-1677 * 'Arhalbu IV. 1677-1660 * 'Ammurapi IV. 1660-1647 * Yaqarum IV. 1647-1629 * Ammishtamru V. 1629-1614 * Niqmepa V. 1614-1599 * 'Ibiranu IV. 1599-1584 * 'Arhalbu V. 1584-1565 * Yaqarum V. 1565-1539 * 'Ammurapi V. 1539-1520 * 'Ibiranu V. 1520-1497 * Ammishtamru VI. 1497-1472 * 'Arhalbu VI. 1472-1447 * Ammishtamru VII. 1447-1432 * Niqmepa VI. 1432-1412 * 'Ibiranu VI. 1412-1391 * 'Ammurapi VI. 1391-1366 * Yaqarum VI. 1366-1344 * Ammishtamru VIII. 1344-1318 * 'Arhalbu VII. 1318-1299 * 'Ibiranu VII. 1299-1275 * 'Ammurapi VII. 1275-1251 * Yaqarum VII. 1251-1224 * Niqmepa VII. 1224-1201 * Ammishtamru IX. 1201-1188 * 'Arhalbu VIII. 1188-1159 * Urtenu I 1159-1139 * Yaqarum VIII. 1139-1117 * Niqmepa VIII. 1117-1093 * 'Ibiranu VIII. 1093-1072 * Ammishtamru X. 1072-1053 * Yaqarum IX. 1053-1020 * 'Arhalbu IX. 1020-997 * Niqmepa IX. 997-980 * 'Ibiranu IX. 980-951 * 'Ammurapi VIII. 951-923 * Ammishtamru XI. 923-904 * Nu'me-Rašap I. 904-891 * Ammishtamru XII. 891-870 * Niqmepa X. 870-849 * 'Arhalbu X. 849-813 * Ammishtamru XIII. 813-790 * 'Ibiranu X. 790-773 * Šiptia I 773-752 * Niqmepa XI. 752-730 * 'Arhalbu XI. 730-702 * Niqmepa XII. 702-687 * Ammishtamru XIV. 687-663 * Urtenu II. 663-629 * Nu'me-Rašap II. 629-602 * 'Ibiranu XI. 602-583 * Ammishtamru XV. 583-560 * Urtenu III. 560-533 * Niqmepa XIII. 533-507 * Šiptia II. 507-477 * 'Arhalbu XII. 477-431 * 'Ibiranu XII. 431-412 * Gamir-Addu I. 412-371 * Ebdu-Rašap I 371-354 * Ammishtamru XVI. 354-322 * 'Ibiranu XIII. 322-298 * 'Arhalbu XIII. 298-276 * Niqmepa XIV. 276-250 * 'Ammurapi IX. 250-221 * 'Ibiranu XIV. 221-197 * 'Arhalbu XIV. 197-168 * Yanhanu I. 168-144 * Niqmepa XV. 144-118 * Ammishtamru XVII. 118-89 * 'Ibiranu XV. 89-69 * Yaqarum X. 69-40 BC * 'Arhalbu XV. 40-15 BC * Attenu I 15 BC-17 AD * Ammishtamru XVIII. 17-40 * Niqmepa XVI. 40-65 * Nu'me-Rašap III 65-107 * 'Ammurapi X. 107-141 * 'Arhalbu XVI. 141-180 * Ammishtamru XIX. 180-211 * 'Ibiranu XVI. 211-240 * Ammishtamru XX. 240-283 * 'Arhalbu XVII. 283-310 * 'Ibiranu XVII. 310-339 * Šiptia III. 339-362 * Ammishtamru XXI. 362-390 * Niqmepa XVII. 390-414 * Attenu II 414-441 * 'Ibiranu XVIII. 441-470 * 'Ammurapi XI. 470-493 * Yaqarum XI. 493-520 * Niqmepa XVIII. 520-555 * 'Arhalbu XVIII. 555-591 * Ammishtamru XXII. 591-617 * Gamir-Addu II 617-651 * Niqmepa XIX. 651-679 * Yanhanu II 679-701 * Attenu III. 701-733 * 'Arhalbu XIX. 733-756 * 'Ibiranu XIX. 756-781 * Ammishtamru XXIII. 781-815 * Niqmepa XX. 815-853 * Ebdu-Rašap II 853-890 * 'Arhalbu XX. 890-919 * 'Ammurapi XII. 919-962 * 'Ibiranu XX. 962-993 * Ammishtamru XXIV. 993-1016 * Niqmepa XXI. 1016-1058 * 'Arhalbu XXI. 1058-1080 * 'Ibiranu XXI. 1080-1103 * Yaqarum XII. 1103-1140 * Šiptia IV 1140-1165 * Niqmepa XXII. 1165-1202 * Yaqarum XIII. 1202-1231 * Ammishtamru XXV. 1231-1259 * 'Ibiranu XXII. 1259-1283 * 'Arhalbu XXII. 1283-1313 * Niqmepa XXIII. 1313-1352 * Yanhanu III 1352-1386 * 'Ibiranu XXIII. 1386-1417 * 'Arhalbu XXIII. 1417-1448 * 'Gamir-Addu III. 1448-1477 * Niqmepa XXIV. 1477-1502 * Ammishtamru XXVI. 1502-1530 * 'Ibiranu XXIV. 1530-1557 * 'Arhalbu XXIV. 1557-1592 * Niqmepa XXV. 1592-1618 * Yanhanu IV. 1618-1640 * Attenu IV. 1640-1663 * Ammishtamru XXVII. 1663-1690 * 'Arhalbu XXV. 1690-1711 * Yaqarum XIV. 1711-1743 * 'Ibiranu XXV. 1743-1770 * 'Ammurapi XIII 1770-1794 * Ebdu-Rašap III 1794-1823 * Ammishtamru XXVIII. 1823-1854 * Yaqarum XV. 1854-1873 * 'Ibiranu XXVI. 1873-(1890) ** Crown Prince Nu'me-Rašap Religion The Gods Major gods in Ugarit include: * El ("The sagacious one, the God of Mercy", "The Bull El", "Indeed our creator is Eternal, Indeed ageless is he who formed us", "The Eternal King" Melek'Olam, "The Hale One" Rapi'u, "God of the Covenant", "El the Judge", "King Father of Years") the Father of the Gods * Thukamun and Šanim, El's attendants and messengers * Ašerah, Wife and Sister of El * Ba'al (Hadad) (also called Pidar). His weapons are a pair of divine magical clubs, named Yagarriš and Ay-yamarri. "Seven lightning bolts he casts, eight magazines of thunder." * Dagan * The moon God Yarih ("The Son in Law of Baal) and his consort Nikkal, * The mountain Gods Hazzi and Namni * The Goddess of war, love fertility Anat (cult centre in Silhu, "Balultu Anatu" Anat,"Ba'latu Mulki" of Kingship, "Ba'latu Darkati" of Dominion, "Ba'latu Šamemi Ramemi" of the High Heavens) who is also called "Divine Sister-In-Law in Association with the peoples". She delights in fighting, "She plunges her knees into the blood of warriors". According to a myth she took on the form of a heifer to have intercourse with Baal, and after lying together with Baal 77 times she bore him a son. * After Baal's death, she lamented him and then proceeded to eat his body: "While Anath walked along, lamenting The Beauty of her brother, how fair The Charm of her brother, how seemly She devoured his flesh without a knife And drank his blood without a cup." She then proceeds to go to the underworld to split open Mot the god of death to free Baal. * El's daughter and wife Athirat (also called Elat "Goddess", and Qodesh, "Holiness", "She who treads on the sea")) * El's other wife the Goddess Rahmay * The war God Kemosh * El's sons Šalim the Evening Star and Šahar the Morning Star * Horanu the God of Magic * Šapšu the sun goddess. The sun Goddess, Šapšu, is considered something of a messenger in Ugaritic religion. * Baa'ls daughter Pidrayu "Maid of Light" * Baal's daughter Arsay "The Maid of Floods" * Baal's daughter Tallay, "The Maid of Rain" * Kothar-wa-Khasis the smith god and God of Wisdom * God of illness and death Rašap who is the gatekeeper of the sun on it's daily journey across the sky and into the underworld, * Mot ("the Beloved") who is the god of Death * The river god Naharu * Khirikhbi Patron God of the Summer Fruit * Thamaqu ("Warior of Baal") a warrior god * Dadmiš, a healing Goddess * Ṣaduq, a god of justice * Daqqatu, a she-goat Goddess. * Tirši, God of wine. * The seven Kotharat Goddesses (midwives). * El is also the father of "The Devourers" by his handmaidens Tlš and Dmgy. They take the form of bulls and are hunted down by Baal. Mot then seeks vengence for their death. * The abode of El and the Assembly place of the Gods is thought to be in the north, at the base of the cosmic waters "at the sources of the two rivers, in the midst of the fountains of the double-deep". El's residence is most often described as a "domed tent". Myths Baal defeats the Sea In the myth, Yamm, "Prince Sea", challenges the Gods, demands Baal be made his slave and his own kingship to be recognised. All the gods at the divine assembly tremble and refuse to challenge sea and even El decrees Baal a servant of the Sea. However, Baal refuses and Kothar-wa-khasis the divine smith makes for Baal the divine clubs Yagarriš and Ay-yamarri to battle Sea with. Baal kills Yamm ("Sea verily is dead, Baal rules !). Baal then has a temple built for him by Kothar-wa-khasis, made of gold and silver. Baal dies When Baal is overcome by Mot the God of death, and became a slave to Mot "“in the midst of his city Ooze, Decay the seat of his enthronement, Slime the land of his heritage.“ The new is brought to El, and Anat then goes to fight Mot. She slices Mot with a sword, burns him, grinds him in a grindstone and scatters him in a field. Baal then makes one more battle against Mot in the underworld and returns to the world above, El crying out: "Behold, Mighty Ba’l lives;, Behold, the Prince, lord of earth exists." Baal slays Lotan Baal made battle against the Dragon Lotan, destroyed the "crooked serpent", and the heavens "withered and drooped". Rituals A ritual food sacrifice in Ugarit is called a "dabhu", though it may also reffer to a much larger ceremony with other rituals performed during it. A burnt offering is reffered to as "šarap", while a gift/offering to a temple presented in it's courtyard is called "Šelamim". El is reffered to in rituals thusly: "El is enthroned with Athirat of the field, El sits as judge with Hadad his shepherd, Who siings and plays on the lyre". The rituals ends in the following way "Let Rapi' the eternal king judge in might, Let the eternal King judge in strength Verily let him rule his offspring in his grace. To exalt thy might in the earth Thy strength before us thy offspring Thy grace in the midst of Ugarit As long as the years of Sun and Moon And the pleasance of the years of El" The offerings made by the King in the Temple of Rašap are the snout and neck of a beast, silver and gold and then one arrow. Another form of offering that can be made to Rašap is the mouth/head of a lion. The Myth of Aqhat relates the murder of Aqhat, son of Danel King of the Haranamites, who was given as a son to the childless Danel by El. Aqhat was murdered by the Goddess Anat, because Aqhat had recieved a bow meant for her from the smith God Kothar. She attempted to persuade Aqhat to give up the bow, but he refused, so she turned into a falcon and dropped her underling Yatpan who then murdered Aqhat, but dropped the bow into the sea. A great drought came on the land as a result. Danel and his daughter discovered Aqhat's murder. Only the resurrection of Aqhat could result in the return of normalcy. The King, according to the style used in the Myth of Keret, is considered having Divine ancestry and before his ascension the King is described thusly: "He will drink the milk of Athirat, he will drain the breast of Virgin Rahmay, the suckling of the goddesses." The King upon his ascension goes through a ritual through which he enters into sacred marriage with the Goddess Pidrayu. The purification ritual goes thus: "Now repeat the liturgy of purification, for purification of the women of Ugarit, and atonement for the foreigner within the walls of Ugarit, and atonement for his wife Whenever your state of grace be changed, whether by the accusation of the Qatians, or by the accusations of the Dadmians, or by the accusations of the Hurrians, or by the accusations of the Hittites, or by the accusations of the Cypriots, or by the accusations of your opressed ones, or by the accusations of your poor ones Whenever your state of grace be changed, either by anger, or through impatience, or through some evil you have done Whenever your state of grace be changed, concerning the sacrifices and the offering, our sacrifice we offer This is the offering we make This is the victim we immolate May it be born aloft to the Father of the Gods May it be born aloft to the Pantheon of the Gods To the Assembly of the Gods To Thukanum and Šanim Here is the donkey" In another religious text the God El fathers children with his handmaidens Tlš and Dmgy, who had a bovine appearence and were called the Devourers. El, on the demand of his daughter and wife Athirat, sends them away to bear the children in the wilderness, however assures them that as his children they will be recognised and that El will "proclaim their name". Later the God Hadad encountered his kinsmen and killed them. For seven years he had to atone for the murder of his kin. The God Mot then challenges Baal Hadad to avenge his murdered kin and defeats Baal. The Mourning ritual for a deceased consists of pouring ashes on one's head, putting on simpler mourning clothes and lacerating one's skin with stones and cutting ones hair. A common offering given to temples by men returning from the sea is an anchor, often specifically made for the purpose.